Colors
by EllieMiror
Summary: Lucy is not your average girl. She doesn't understand what the colors mean, but that'll change when a few new people enter her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note!**  
**Hey guys, so this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. It's also my first fanfic in about 10 years. It's also my first fanfic containing an OC. (As a general rule I hate OC's). Let's just go with this story has a lot or firsts in it. Before we begin I'd like to get a few things out of the way.**  
**1. This was not originally supposed to be a fanfiction. I was writing about a girl named Lucy, and then the characters just worked their magic. To anyone who knows, I feel that we as authors do not write stories. We are simply the messengers who transcribe the lives of others (be they fictional or otherwise) to share with the world. Thus, my characters have minds of their own. **  
**2. I apologize in advance for any and all OOC happenings, because I'm sure there will be plenty. **  
**3. I'm going to rate this M because it may or may not get graphic later. There will be no smut. I foresee no smut or romance. So unless the characters decide differently, this is not a love story. Sorry to disappoint.**  
**Finally, I'd like to thank you all for reading, and please review! Be honest, but try not to be too harsh. Thanks!**  
**~Ellie**

**P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_**DISCLAIMER** I do nit own Kuroshitsuji. That belongs to Yana Toboso. I make no money off of this at all._**

Chapter One

Ever since I was little, I knew I was different. I could see things - colors - others couldn't. Some were vibrant, others dull, but everybody had one.  
I never really had friends growing up. I spent most of my time writing in a small journal. I wrote about the colors. When I was home, I was usually in my room, writing. My parents didn't like it. I told them about the colors once when I was little; never made that mistake again. After that, I think they were afraid of me. On my 18th birthday, they kicked me out baca use they finally could. But that was okay, because by then I spent most nights out wandering.  
So now I meander around with just a duffel bag and a backpack, watching the colors.

My name is Lucy, and I live by the light of the moon.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

The first time was an accident. His name was Justin and I thought his color was pretty. He didn't seem to mind my weirdness all that much, and he was kinda weird, too. I thought I finally had a friend. Then one night, he kissed me. It was my first kiss, and I didn't really know what to do, but that kiss has haunted me ever since.  
We were in Cottington Cemetery where we liked to hang out sometimes. Thinking back on it, I guess it's ironic. He looked down at me in the moonlight.  
"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known."  
I blushed because, well, people didn't ever really say that to me. I mean, I was slim, and had a full-ish figure, but people couldn't get passed the oddness of my personality. He brushed a piece of my hair away from my face, and his hand lingered on my cheek. He leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him back. It was the sweetest tasting kiss you could ever imagine. His lips were warm at first. Then they became cold. Too cold. I opened my eyes to see the last of his color fade away as he slumped to the ground. The taste of the kiss faded, too. I looked at Justin, dead in front of me, and raised a hand to my lips. And yet, I wasn't horrified. Which was weird. I felt a calm welling up inside me; a fullness I'd never experienced before. I thought of all the times we had had together, but suddenly, they were from Justin's point of view. I could also see his childhood; things he'd described to me, as well as things I could have never known. I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't know what to do. So I did what felt natural to me: i picked up my bags and left. Justin was found later, and officially died of "natural causes" whatever the Hell that means. I still didn't get it. I knew I had caused his death, but I didn't understand how, and I wasn't upset like I should have been. I wasn't horrified that I had killed someone. Strangely enough, it felt natural.  
Weeks passed, and the peaceful fullness that I had felt faded away. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I wanted it back. I continued to wander the streets, until one might a man approached me.  
"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing out alone at night?" He was quite obviously drunk.  
"Piss off."  
"Woah, there. I dun' want to hurt ya. I just want to make sure yer okay."  
"I'm fine. Now piss off."  
He didn't take the hint. No, instead he grabbed me by the wrist.  
"How 'bout a goodnight kiss, then? Huh?"  
He wasn't stronger than me. I could've gotten away. But something clicked in my brain, something instinctual, and I let him kiss me.  
His color was a gross shade of tan, almost murky brown, and when he kissed me, it tasted terrible. Not like the alcohol he reeked of, just bad. I couldn't really describe it.  
I kept my eyes open this time, and sure enough, his color drained. It seemed to flow out of his lips and into mine. He fell to the ground and I left him there without a second thought.  
The fullness was back. It wasn't as good as the first time, nor did it last as long, but it was back. I started noticing the looks people gave me at night. I became a predator; my prey the scum of the streets. More colors faded away.  
I tried not to stay in the same area for long. I could walk for miles and not get tired, even with my bags. I guess I had never noticed it before. Then again, I guess I never needed to. Now I was passing through multiple cities in a night. I was faster than I had thought.  
I still didn't understand it, I just knew I liked the taste of the colors; I liked the effect they had on me. So this went on for a while. Some nights I had one color, some nights three. It all depended in the quality of the color and how much I craved.  
I found that the prettier the color, the better the taste, and the longer the effect lasted.  
One night, I met a man with a deep purple color. It was vibrant and I decided I would have it the moment I saw it. It didn't take me long. I was getting better at this, but once I drained his color, another man appeared.  
This man looked normal enough. He wore a black business suit, his hair was neatly trimmed, and he had on glasses. There were only two things off about him. One was the weird metal stick he carried. It wasn't quite a walking stick, and it had a bladed clamp at the one end. The other thing was his color. He didn't have one.  
I had never met anyone without a color before. I didn't know why he didn't have one, but I want very eager to find out. When he approached me, though, I found I didn't have much choice.  
"Are you Miss Lucy Beilschmidt?"  
"Who wants to know?" I tried to appear calm, but I was freaking out.  
"My name is William T. Spears. I would like to have a word with you."  
"Well, William, I don't really want to talk to you." I turned to walk away but he moved to block my path in an instant.  
"I don't think you understand."  
"How did- who are you?"  
"I see I have your attention. Now, tell me, Lucy, what have you done with those souls?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Souls?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. Souls are missing. People who aren't on the list are ending up dead. Where are the souls?"

"Listen, mister, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Will," rang a sing-song voice, "maybe we got the wrong girl. Maybe this isn't her." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, clad in a bright red jacket which matched his bright red hair. He carried a chainsaw. "Grell Sutcliff, at your service," he said offering his hand. I shook it, my eyes never straying from the chainsaw. "Oh, this?" he said waving it around with a spark in his eyes. "Isn't it to _die_ for? I had it specially made, just for me."

"How...nice?" I truly hoped this was the proper response, because I didn't want to be chopped to bits.

"At least _someone_ appreciates it." He said glaring at William.

"Regardless," William said, "You are responsible for a lot of my overtime, and I'd like some answers."

"I wish I could give them to you, but-"

"No buts. Just tell me what happened to the souls."

"See, that's the thing. I don't know about any 'souls' so if you'd kindly explain-"

He sighed and pushed up his glasses (seriously, what was with that stick thing?) again. "Souls, Lucy. The essence of a human. I thought they were common knowledge." He was obviously irritated.

"I know what a soul is."

"Then tell me what you did with them."

"Will," Grell interjected, "she doesn't seem to know." Then a creepy grin spread across his face. "Why don't we just take a look at her cinematic record and find out?" he revved his chainsaw and waved it again.

"Sutcliff, control yourself. That is not protocol. Besides, you know we can't do that to a shinigami."  
"Shinigami?" Grell and I both said unbelievingly.

"No way she's a shinigami!" Grell shouted.

"Well, I don't smell demon filth on her."

"Shinigami? Demon? What the Hell are you guys talking about?"

They both just stared at me.

"You really don't know?" William sputtered. I shook my head. "Shinigami are reapers. We collect souls when humans die, and review their cinematic record."  
"We?"  
"Well, yes," Grell said. "We. William, me, the others, and supposedly, you."

"But I'm not a reaper. I don't understand."

"You are a reaper. Of sorts. We're not quite sure exactly, and we won't be until you tell us what you did with the souls." William was very stoic.

Grell on the other had was extremely animated. "Haven't you ever noticed anything different about yourself? Haven't you ever just gotten the urge to reap someone? Oh, it's a thrill!"

"Different? You mean the colors?"

Grell and William exchanged an uneasy look.

"Colors?" William echoed.

"The only color I care about is _red_." Grell said as he flipped his long hair over his shoulder.

"I've tasted red. It's not that bad. It depends on the shade, though."  
"Tasted? Will, what is she talking about?"

"When you say 'colors'-"

"I see people's colors. Except you two. You don't have colors. Everyone else does."

"We don't have souls, either. Interesting. You see souls as colors. Now what was this about tasting the colors?"

"I think I can explain that." Another man stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you a shinigami, too?" I asked.

"Hardly," William scoffed.

The man, also in a suit, though much more formal than William's business suit, bowed.

"My name is Claude Faustus."

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**I figured I'd put this at the end this time, so no spoilers. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review this. I feel like nobody is reading it, and it makes me think I should just stop writing it. I have chapter three written, and chapter four is under way, so I will post those. But other than that, if I don't get reviews, I may just stop. **

**I know they're short chapters, but bear with me. They'll get better once things start flowing. Thank you to those of you who are reading, but please review. I'll probably post chapter three on Tuesday of next week, because my class is at 6pm and I have all day to be on the computer if I want. Yay college!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Like Dr. Faustus?"  
"Not quite, my dear."  
"Well, if you're not a reaper," William had made that much clear, "then what are you?"  
"I, my dear, am a demon."  
"Okay, then. And you said you could help explain the colors?"  
"In a way. I can explain the taste of the colors. You're eating the souls."  
"Eating them?" The two shinigami echoed.  
Honestly, I can't say I was shocked. It explained a lot. The taste, the fullness, the craving.  
"I'm sorry," William said, pushing up his glasses, "but that is impossible. Reapers don't eat souls; we collect them."  
"Yes, but she's not a reaper." Claude replied.  
"Of course she's a reaper. I wouldn't have been called out here if she wasn't."  
"Um, do I get a say in this?" I asked. "I'm not a reaper." Claude looked triumphant. "And I'm not a demon, either. I'm just human. I don't know about any of this, and frankly, it's a lot to take in. So, if you'll just-"  
"I'm sorry, my lady," Claude bowed again. "Forgive me. This must be hard for you, and it was inconsiderate of me to throw this upon you."  
Finally someone was listening to me.  
"But if you'll allow, I'd like to take you under my wing. I'll show you all you need to know. I'll train you. All you have to do," Claude's eyes flashed, "is _agree_."  
"Tch. Like she'd form a contract with filth like you. Besides, she has no soul. What could you possibly hope to gain from this?"  
"Oh, there's more to satiate a demon than just souls." Claude said menacingly.  
I probably should have been scared. I probably should have screamed, or ran, or something. But I didn't. Instead, I looked from the two reapers to the demon.  
"What would you want me to do in return?" I asked the demon kneeling before me.  
"You can't be serious! You're going to form a contract with him?"  
"Well what do you suggest I do? You don't seem to be of any help whatsoever! You barged into my life and accused me of things I know nothing about! And now you're questioning my actions? He's the only one here offering me any kind of help, and frankly, I would like to know what the Hell is going on with me!" I was yelling at a man I barely knew, and who could probably kill me in an instant, but I was confused and angry.  
"Fine. Do what you will. But don't come to us when it comes back around." William turned on his heel and walked away. "Sutcliff! We're leaving."  
"But Will…" Grell was staring at Claude with a sparkle in his eye.  
"Sutcliff! Now!" William was almost growling. That scared the other reaper, and he ran, blowing a kiss at Claude as he went. Claude shuddered a bit, and regained his composure.  
"In return for me showing you all that I know, you will do everything I say. You will obey my every command, to a T, and without question. Do you understand?"  
"I understand."  
"And you would like to enter into this contract with me?"  
Everything within me was telling me no. "Yes. This is what I want."  
The demon's eyes flashed again, and he stood. He grabbed my hand and touched my wrist. It burned for a second, and when he removed his hand, a pentagram shone on my skin.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Hey guys. I'm early! Yay! I didn't expect to update until Tuesday. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It made me really happy that you're enjoying Colors. I will do my best to continue writing a story that is worth reading.**

**As for the contract. I did NOT plan for that at all, and I got very mad at both Claude and Lucy, and didn't write for three days. Especially because I said no smut, and Claude was being very suggestive... URGH. Damn characters never do what you tell them. **

**I will update again soon! See you then!**

**~Ellie**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Thank you all for reading, but I have to take a break from writing "Colors" because I have a monster English project that is sucking all of my creative juices and killing my drive for this story. **

**WITH THAT SAID, my English project is more or less a fanfiction. It is (I guess) a crossover with Black Butler, Hetalia, Baka and Test, Ouran, and some OC's (four from Coffee Pot which is the manga that I'm writing with a dear friend of mine. You can find it on Tumblr if you search CoffeePotYaoi). **

**THUS I have come to the conclusion that I should post it on here to satiate you lovely readers. It will be called "All of the Things" and you can find it on my profile. Please read it, and review. **

**It's a REALLY LONG project though... It's a journal with 80 entries, so each entry will be a chapter. BUT each entry is only about a page long, so it's okay.**

**I look forward to seeing all of your lovely reviews!**

**~Ellie**


End file.
